Luna Mystica
Luna Mystica 'Plot' In Barrio Mausok where the town folks still believe in the presence of engkantos, there lives the affluent Sagrado Family, Don Joaquin (Dante Rivero) and Dona Benita (Chanda Romero) and their two beautiful daughters Alice (Sheryl Cruz) and Diana (Rita Avila). But Diana apparently attracts more suitors than Alice causing the latter to harbor enmity for the favored one. Surprisingly, regardless of her countless suitors, Diana gives her heart to Simon (Ariel Rivera), a beastly-looking young man with a distorted face feared to have descended from the Engkantos. Soon the news spreads about their relationship and Diana's parents try to end their romance. However, it's too late since Diana is already with child. During her pregnancy, Diana thinks she will have twins since her stomach is so big. But upon her delivery, only one baby comes out, much to her bewilderment. Unknown to them, aside from the human baby Luna (Heart Evangelista), Diana also gives birth to a baby in the form of a shadow, which turns out to be Celestina.2 The twins grow up without their mother or their father, who mysteriously disappeared. Luna grew up to become a weak disfigured woman who is always mocked by people around her, except for her childhood sweetheart, Dexter. While Celestina grew up to be the strong willed one who always wanted to experience life and became tired of being the shadow of Luna. Because of a mysterious fruit provided by the engkantos, their roles will change every time the moon will show up. When the sun rises, Luna is human but when the moon is above the sky, Celestina becomes human and Luna becomes the shadow. Celestina harbors a lot of envy on her twin so by night time, she secretly tries to take over her own sister's life, She tries to sabotage her sister's life especially make Dexter fall for her exceptional beauty. Luna Blanca 'Plot' 'Chapter 1 (Childhood)' The first chapter opens up with Rowena who is believed to be the last descendant of Luna Mystika, the woman with a mystical twin shadow named Celestina. Rowena grows up under the protective wing of her grandfather, Lolo Igme. She is clueless of her mythical roots and Lolo Igme would always warn her to be mindful of her surroundings. Then, Rowena meets Luis, the rich and kind-hearted unico hijo of Doña Consuelo. Despite the extreme difference in their lifestyles, they fall madly in love with each other and their relationship grows even stronger with Rowena's pregnancy. When Lolo Igme learns of Rowena's situation, he once again cautions her to be extra careful of the supernatural beings that inhabit their land. He tells that engkantos are believed to be most fond of pregnant women. One day, Rowena gets lost while roaming in the forest. Engulfed in tension and fear, Rowena feels that a shadow is following her. Suddenly, she sees an unknown creature - a dark and terrifying engkanto! Panic-stricken, Rowena immediately faints upon seeing the dreadful creature. When she wakes up, Rowena learns from the villagers that it has been a week since her disappearance. She slowly regains her memory and Rowena reveals that an engkanto raped her. No one would believe her story including Luis who vows to exact revenge. He sets off to the forest and comes face to face with the engkanto. He fights against the terrible monster and because of its powers, Luis will be banished to their realm. Doña Consuelo's anger aggravates towards Rowena and blames her for Luis' unexplainable disappearance. Left with no choice but to leave their mansion, Rowena heads out to Manila to start anew. Meanwhile, she feels uneasy with her pregnancy and fears that it has something to do with her horrible experience with the engkanto. On the day of her delivery, Rowena gives birth to twin girls, but much to her bewilderment, the babies have different features - one is a fair-skinned mestiza while the other one has a very dark complexion and unknown to Rowena she gives birth to another child, a baby in a form of a shadow (Luna names her Annie from the word Anino which means shadow in English). Rowena believes that Luna is her offspring from the engkanto. Because of this, she resents and neglects Luna but showers Blanca with her love and affection. Despite this, Luna doesn't harbor any grudge against her mother. The twins are likewise very close and inseparable. Luna is carefree and even becomes the protector of the weakling Blanca. Luna's (and also Blanca's) twin shadow also turns out to be their friend and defender whenever someone bullies them. However, the twins' life is about to change with Rowena barely making enough money to make ends meet. Because of her dire situation, Rowena decides to give up Blanca for adoption to Madam Priscilla, a rich but lonely widow who likes Blanca very much and treats her like her own daughter.67 Plot thickens when the old lady's friend arrived at the mansion—Doña Consuelo with her son Luis and Divine. Blanca instantly feels strong connection and finds solace with Luis (whose by that time, is in catatonic state), not knowing that the father she always longed for is in front of her. But he eventually recovers and back to his senses again after he heard Blanca singing a very familiar song... a lullaby... the same lullaby he often sang to Rowena before. On the other hand, the evil Divine doesn't like Blanca, and schemes to destroy her, especially after she learns that Blanca is actually the daughter of Rowena. Rowena and Luna face more difficulties in life that would result to their closeness. Rowena finally realized how lucky she is having Luna in her life. Rowena and Luna end up living in a resettlement area. Adding to their woes are the accusations of their neighbors that they are "malignos" so they are left with no choice but to leave their place. While Divine succeed in all her schemes against Blanca that leads Madam Priscilla to banish the poor child. Luis then decides to take care of Blanca and take her out of old lady’s mansion. He will find the legal help of an attorney for adopting Blanca but Divine won't let that happen and will take Blanca back to Rowena again.9 Rowena and her twins find themselves in Payatas, but life there turned out to be much crueler than they expected. One fateful night, while storming hard, garbage-slide occurred—a tragedy that will separate Luna apart from her mother and twin sister. 'Chapter 2 (Teenage years)' The second chapter of the series chronicles the journey of the twin sisters, Luna and Blanca as they enter their adolescent years. In this generation, the main characters will not only hurdle the distance between their separate lives but also become more deeply involved in dealing with love and their relationship with family and friends. The story starts eight years after the tragic separation of the twins. Luna ends up in San Sebastian with Linda and Crispin who find and raise her as their own daughter. Both Linda and Crispin are working for Doña Consuelo, as servant and driver, respectively. Believing that she’s already an orphan, Luna accepts her fate and whole-heartedly embraces her new life with her new family, as well as, new challenges that come her way. In the mansion, Luna meets new friends, people who treat her as family but also gains new nemesis who hate her for her appearance and failed to see the pureness of her heart. Among them are Luis, a kind-hearted man with a scarred past. She instantly creates a special bond with him. They find solace in each other, as they both grieving in the lost of their loved ones; Doña Consuelo, Divine and her equally arrogant younger sister, Ashley, the people that will make Luna’s life a living hell; and Aki, the boy who once saved her life and she considered as her first love. Also here, she will unravel the mystery behind her roots and true identity, as the evil Devolas supernatural entity presented in creepy black shadow continues to chase her and repeatedly haunts her in her dreams every night. Meanwhile, Blanca lives a difficult life as a scavenger. Her persistent dream of elevating her life from the quagmire of poverty and the eagerness to earn enough money for the medication of her mother, Rowena, will lead her to engage with an akyat-bahay gang group of robber. By a stroke of fate, Blanca meets her ultimate idol, the popular singer Joaquin Alvarez. Although they meet in a very awkward situation, the two will eventually develop a very special friendship, to the dismay of Kiko, Blanca's bestfriend who has a hidden affection to her. As the twins discover and fulfill their own separate destinies and forever forget the tragic episode in their lives, fate will bring their paths cross again, as they both fall in love with the same guy—Joaquin "Aki" Alvarez. 'Chapter 3 (Womanhood)' The third and the last chapter begin seven years later and chronicles the separate lives and loves of the now full bloomed Luna and Blanca. Blanca stays with her wheelchair-bound father Luis and endures ill treatment of her ruthless stepmother Divine. She instantly becomes the breadwinner of the family after the Buenaluz's doomed to bankruptcy and debts. She managed to land herself in a hospital working as janitress. Here she crosses paths again with Joaquin, her first love, whom she thought she lost in an accident seven years ago. But Divine goes to great length to torment Blanca and continuously deny her a blissful life with the man she truly loves. While Blanca constantly faces the outpouring problems and hardships, Luna, on the other hand, is living a princess-like kind of life with her mother Rowena who is now under the spell of Diego in human form. But despite being surrounded by material things and wealth, Luna still yearning to see her long-lost loved ones. She remains brave and steadfast in the hopes of one day she will reunites with her dear twin sister and father Luis. Not long after, she found the missing amulet of her grandpa Igme, which is the only key to escape Devolas' spell. After many attempts, she finally escapes from Devolas' realm and goes back to San Sebastian. But Luna's world shattered when she discovered that Luis and Blanca are no longer there. Left devastated at the thought that her sister and father have already abandoned her, Luna harbors enmity towards them, prompting her to accept Diego/Devolas and embrace the life with him as her father. In return, Diego/Devolas gave her everything she wanted – money, freedom and even transformed her into a beautiful, fair-skinned woman. A journey through time, the twin sisters will find themselves entangled again in a web of love, deceit and betrayal. Their only salvation is their love for one another. Category:Live Action Category:Philippine Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019